


Скрыть нельзя рассказать

by Helen_scram, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Solaris - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Неожиданное открытие может случиться там, где не ждешь, совершить его может тот, кто и не думал об этом.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Скрыть нельзя рассказать

**Author's Note:**

> Фантазия на тему повести С. Лема. Написано по внутрикомандной заявке.

Утро было серым и промозглым. Самым лучшим в предстоящем рабочем дне казалось то, что он был последним перед небольшим — всего три дня! — но все же отпуском. Шла только восемнадцатая неделя его работы в Центре, но он уже основательно в ней разочаровался. Эрик был лучшим на курсе, а его после окончания академии засунули в какой-то архив оценивать несостоятельность чужих амбиций и подтверждать своими выводами бессмысленность чужих усилий.

Теперешнее задание было, правда, сложнее и серьезнее предыдущих. Ему поручили проанализировать обоснованность решения прежнего состава Совета прекратить изучение планеты Солярис и оценить степень эффективности возможного возобновления исследований. Он уже практически закончил разбираться с официальными материалами, осталось приобщить к ним отчет командира последней экспедиции и обосновать свое мнение.

Проект «Солярис» закончился уничтожением станции и гибелью зачем-то оставленного на ней члена экипажа. В сухом рапорте вряд ли раскрывалось, что именно произошло, но и без того было ясно: затея с попыткой «приручить» мыслящую планету оказалась провальной.

Эрик вообще не видел смысла в настойчивом стремлении к контакту с иными формами разумной жизни, если они сразу давали понять, что не нуждаются в нем. К чему? «На благо будущих поколений», бла-бла-бла. На самом деле, просто для удовлетворения обезьяньего любопытства. Кто-то ковыряется в личной жизни известных людей или соседей, кто-то изучает другие миры — суть одна, никакой разницы. Эрик не был любознателен. Исследования, открытия — все это было неинтересно, а вот анализ и систематизация полученных в результате данных приносили даже чисто физическое удовольствие.

Он активировал программу. Бесстрастный голос спросил, преобразовать ли данные в голосовое сообщение. Подумав, Эрик отказался. Он лучше воспринимал и усваивал большие объемы информации в визуальной, а не аудиоформе, причем именно в виде текста, тогда каждое предложение намертво впечатывалось в его память, и странным образом графические изображения звуков, складываемые в слова, воздействовали сильнее, чем самые яркие видеокадры.

Как он и предполагал, практической ценности рапорт почти не нес. Эрик уже собирался отключиться, но система просигнализировала, что обнаружила какой-то стертый файл, и предложила попытаться восстановить его с помощью новой утилиты. Полностью реконструировать удаленный текст не получилось, а то, что удалось вернуть, напоминало нечто среднее между личным дневником и открытым письмом — архаичным способом коммуникации.

Надо же: проходят тысячелетия, с бешеной скоростью меняется мир вокруг, технический прогресс чуть ни каждый день приносит нам что-то новое, чего мы и представить не могли еще несколько лет, месяцев, недель назад, а люди все так же любят оставлять обращения потомкам. И неважно, высекают ли они их заостренным камнем на скале, либо ножом на дереве; пишут на ткани или пергаменте, макая кисть или перо в тушь; стучат пальцами по клавишам изобретенных ими механизмов; наговаривают в записывающие речь устройства — по какой-то им самим не вполне понятной причине они чувствуют себя обязанными рассказать, объяснить, передать. И надеются ожить в этих посланиях.

Эрик слегка усмехнулся собственной патетичности. Разумеется, от него ждали иного. Аналитической записки, того, что когда-то называли меморандумом. Он сосредоточился.

«11010001100000 … ..... .. 010110000110100001 11001000001 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 101000010110100110100 00101100101 11010110100001011111011 ….... 0100001011101 _ _ _ _ _ 11101000110001100110100 1011011111010 00110001 1000110100 0100010111 011000000111010000101110101101

Мы думали, что изучаем ее. Но спустя годы наблюдений, измерений, исследований мы знали столько же, сколько в самом начале: практически ничего.

А она все это время изучала нас. И преуспела гораздо, несоизмеримо больше. Это было вынужденное, навязанное ей пришельцами занятие, но она не сердилась. Возможно, была даже довольна, хотя, конечно, нельзя проецировать на нее человеческие эмоции. Впрочем, почему нельзя, если по-другому мы просто не умеем? Мы и родную планету все время очеловечивали, а ведь она совсем не то, что Солярис.

01101000010 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 1100000100000110100011000001011010001 ….. … ….. .. 100011010000 101110000010000011010 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 000011 11010000101111 11101000110001100110100011 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 000111000100000110100011000 …............ 0001110100001 100001011000011010001

Впервые я ощутил ее присутствие, когда спал. Это не было сном, я не могу объяснить, как все происходило, мне не хватает слов. Я был ею, она была мной, мы были едины и раздельны одновременно.

Я чувствовал ее взгляд. Ну да, вы скажете, это чушь, потому что у нее ведь нет глаз. Чем может смотреть на тебя планета? Но я знал, что смотрит. И знал еще кое-что: я был ей интересен. Более того, я ей нравился. Да! И это было чертовски приятно. Сначала мы оба немного стеснялись. И у меня и, я уверен, у нее это было впервые. Только не надо дурацких шуточек, вы отлично понимаете, о чем я.

…...... 00110000111110100 001011010111010001100000101101000110001 _ _ _ _ _ _ 011 110100 ….. .. 0110000 000110100001011 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 11001000011010010111 101000010111 110110100 01100000 01110100 0110000101101000110 11010 00010110111110100001 …..... 011001011 010000101101011101 ................................

С ней хорошо молчать, просто бездельничать, валяясь на кровати в своей каюте, хорошо заниматься чем угодно, все время чувствуя, что она рядом.

Почему я говорю «она»? Только ли из-за того, что «планета»? Но все в нашей экспедиции используют вариант «он» — «Океан». Хотя правильнее, наверное, «они», как о небинарных людях. Но я привык к своей гетеросексуальности, а она не возражает, и это тоже ради меня.

01010010000011010000 1011111101000110001111 11010001100 001011010110001100 0010000011001000010111110110100011 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 00111 _ _ _ _ _ _ 110100101100 . . 100110100011 00011 …. 10100001011101011010 1011011010011011

И тут до меня вдруг дошло: она так любит меня, что хочет расстаться, потому что уверена, что я буду несчастен, лишившись земной жизни, земных друзей. Она думает, что ее одной мне будет недостаточно. Родная моя! Кто внушил ей подобную ерунду? Все ведь ровно наоборот: мне не нужна жизнь без нее. Это ведь не жизнь на самом деле, в том смысле, что обычно вкладывают в это слово люди, это просто биологическое существование. Зачем?

Будет ли у нас впереди целая вечность или всего несколько коротких по ее меркам земных лет — не все ли равно?! Да хоть несколько дней! Я хочу прожить их здесь с ней. Меня никто никогда так не понимал, а главное — не принимал. Всего, целиком, ничего не желая и не пытаясь исправить, улучшить, подогнать под себя. Мне было с ней легко и радостно, я был собой, и этот «я» мне очень нравился. Я даже мечтать о подобном не смел, думал, это все выдумки авторов любовных романов. И я не готов от этого отказаться. В общем, выбор сделан.

1000110001111001000001101000010111000110100 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 00101101 10010110 00110100011011001 0100001010000 010110100011000110011 01000110 110011010001011011 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 10100011 10001100010011 ….. ….... …....... 101000 ….. .. 01011010111010000101»

Больше в файле ничего не было. Система запрашивала команду выхода, но Эрик потрясенно бездействовал. Он только что прочел о чем-то невозможном, нелепом, невообразимом. Планета — целая планета, подумать только! — хорошо, пусть разумное, но огромное космическое тело — любит человека. Текст можно было бы принять за дурацкую шутку, если бы не тот факт, что написавший его действительно остался на станции, уничтожив ее после отлета экипажа. Значит, он просто сошел с ума. И остальные тоже? Они ведь оставили его там, приняли экстраординарное решение.

Наконец ему удалось справиться с эмоциями. Нужно было заканчивать. Анализировать — значит, анализировать. Холодно, спокойно. Отстраненно.

Представляет ли Солярис угрозу человечеству? Определенно, нет. Сможет ли человечество постичь Солярис? Очевидно, нет. Распространена ли подобная форма жизни во Вселенной? Весьма вероятно, что она вообще уникальна. Какова объективная эвентуальность, что человечеству понадобится этот опыт в отдаленном будущем? Она ничтожно мала.

Даже если отбросить в сторону этический аспект (на каком основании) и сосредоточиться лишь на утилитарности (какая польза), игра все равно не стоит свеч.

Его мнение было категоричным: о Солярис следует дать забыть человечеству, вытравить из памяти, избегать любого не то что упоминания, даже тени намека, который мог бы воскресить остатки воспоминаний об этом непостижимом существе ли, явлении — неважно. Всю информацию, все результаты исследований и анализа, накопленные за десятки лет, необходимо похоронить. Уничтожить рука вряд ли поднимется, но полностью лишить доступа, наложить строжайший гриф секретности и замуровать в самых тайных и никогда не подлежащих открытию архивах было бы единственно разумным решением.

Возможно, его вывод не оказался таким безапелляционным, если бы не этот частично восстановленный файл. Эрик совершенно точно понимал, что он испытывает по отношению к автору послания: звание первого аналитика выпуска в их академии присуждали не зря. Зависть. Острую, болезненную, с примесью восхищения и детской обиды, что ему ничего подобного не досталось. Нерациональную, даже абсурдную. Но последним умозаключением он ни с кем делиться не собирался.


End file.
